User blog:Beelim/Housing
Tilesets are now complete! Unfortunately it took a bit of soul-searching and finally I got what I wanted - since Age of Darkness is my own project, and mine to work alone (albeit with help) I have figured out my tilesets. Buildings Offices (3): 1 big (18th century square) 1 small (French Salon) 1 warehouse Houses (9): 3 Chalets< 3 Malay houses (timber) 3 Chinese shophouses< Monuments (8) Tower of LondonArc de TriompheAachen PalaceTaj Mahal Cathedral Mosque Pyramid Statue of Liberty Skins to be removed (22): Units Factions now have 6 unit types to choose, corresponding to the Eurasian, Arab, American, Asian, Iroquois and Persian skins. Like all mods, Age of Darkness needs its own distinct-looking buildings. How this could be possible will be difficult, but so far I think we have the following sets that could be used: a; e; i; m; n; k; t; u; and s. So now we have the following. I. American America is about doing everything big, brash and flashy. Not only does it get 2 metropolis buildings, it also gets a few othher buildings in tow as well. Factions covered (1) II. North European Practically covers the whole lot of Europe. Nikox' request for a German city have gone answered, and I was tempted to use the skin I developed for him - but since then, I've thought better of it. Factions covered (6) Karolina mentioned previously that in Poland, they don't use a great deal of colour, so I guess I will listen to her this time around. Perhaps: Town - generic 3n City - English large city, Metropolis - German metropolis Senate: the Brussels royal palace. Modify the old French town hall for Rise of Kings. III. Stalinist Next in line is Stalinist architecture. Nothing special, other than the fact that it's based on the North European tileset. Maybe I should see if Col Molotov's Vidalian files contain anything else? Factions covered (1) As Soviet Russia is atheistic, it can only be expected that the temple be replaced with a memorial square, with the triumphal archway in Kutaisi, Georgia, positioned at an oublique angle in a green space. IV. Neo-Classical The flashiest and most historically intense cultures. Factions covered (7) V. Ottoman-Balkan Based on the above, except that most of its buildings are Arab-styled - with the exception of the major city, of course. Factions covered (2) Not a happy prospect - we will have to try a version of Aya sofia. Gergana says that these guys should follow the Mediterranean skinpack, but to what extent? we shall find out, perhaps. It probably has to look more rural than Italy, Austria, Portugal and Spain. Towns, are based off the Classical Era cities in vanilla RoN, then upgrade to the Gunpowder skin we created. At the end, they then graduate towards the blue-domed town that we originally created for Italy...maybe. VI. Japanese Korean-styled stuff, but with hi-tech processing areas and a neoclassical major city. Factions covered (1) VII. Arab/Colonial African Self-explanatory. Some Painted Ladies and brass Islamic filligree. Factions covered (2) To harmonise all, make "a mosque that is not a mosque". The current file that we have, a combination of the Arab city with domes and painted ladies doesn't work well. Perhaps we have to find our way back to the original 3t series...perhaps. IIX. Chinese Painted ladies. And an air of underdevelopment. Factions covered (2) IX. Latin American Neoclassical buildings, but some painted ladies for that colonial feel. Factions covered (2) CtW **2 French houses **6 teepees **3 Arabs **2 Italians **2 thatch huts **2 mud huts **2 Soviet apartments **2 Asian apartments **2 office buildings **European: shaped like Italian soldiers **Asian - self explanatory **Iroquois - self-explanatory. **Middle Eastern **African ****USA ****Finland ****Netherlands & Dutch East Indies ****United Kingdom of Great Britain ****Oslo Group (Norway or Scandinavia) ****Germany ****Poland ****France ****USSR ****Spanish ****Portuguese ****Italian Kingdom ****Austria ****Turkey ****Greece ****Bulgaria ****Romania ****Empire of Japan ****India ****Arab tribes/Iraq ****Iran ****China, Republic of ****Chinese Soviets ****Argentina ****Brazil ****European: uses a combo of straw huts and timbered buildings (northern) and brick (southern). Also has some western-styled shophouses and an occassional office building. ****Indo-African: uses a combo of Malaysian shophouses, and mud huts and Islamic houses. ****Chinese: Malaysian shophouses and mud huts ****Japan: only shophouses ****Latin America: Malaysian shophouses and western shophouses ****USA: Western shophouses and office buildings, but only some. Category:Blog posts